dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons (DNF)
Weaponry in Duke Nukem Forever will range from realistic (though slightly futuristic) to completely alien. There won't be any weapon upgrades, according to this post made by George Broussard. George has also stated that no akimbo (dual wielding) weapons will appear in Duke Nukem Forever, yet in the Gamasutra shot Duke can be seen holding two Desert Eagles. Mighty Foot Duke's Mighty Foot will again be featured in Duke Nukem Forever, accessible via its own quick-key. Equipped with a size-13 boot, Duke's foot can kick ass... literally. Enemies, destructible objects... nothing is spared if it's within reach of Duke's quick kick. The only drawback is that, compared to the rest of Duke's superior arsenal, a kick can only do so much damage. As in Duke Nukem 3D, the player will be able to run and kick at the same time, as Broussard confirms: "This is a situation of fun over realism. The other characters in the game are locked to their steps for movement. But Duke needs to move when the player hits a key - always - so yes, you can kick while running full speed and you don't stop, then kick, then continue. Fun over realism and always in favor of the players' experience." (July 21st, 2004) Desert Eagle/Colt .45/ The Desert Eagle is Duke's pistol of choice, and it ain't for sissies. Though it was almost certain that a pistol of some kind would be in DNF, it wasn't confirmed until a job advert posted on Gamasutra surfaced with a small (200x125) image of Duke holding two Desert Eagles. However a closer look after the leak of a gameplay video reveals that the pistol is actually based off a Colt .45 automatic. Shotgun The Shotgun we all know and love from Duke Nukem 3D was confirmed to make its return in Duke Nukem Forever in a post made by George Broussard over at the 3D Realms Forum on September 1st, 2006. Duke's distinctive single-barrelled shotgun was one of the most popular weapons in Duke Nukem 3D. Here's a description from Duke Nukem 3D's help file: "This shotgun carries a far more powerful blast than the pistol, but has to reload (reloading is automatic) after every shot. Reloading is done by pump action, which is quicker than the pistol's reload. The shotgun can take down all of the lower enemies with a single blast.And it is now that good" Ripper Also known as the Chaingun Cannon, this weapon is Duke's fast-firing assault weapon of choice; sending bullets where they belong. A Duke Nukem 3D description of the weapon: This rapid fire weapon is a good weapon for dispersing several enemies at once, as it has a powerful blast. Beware, though: this weapon fires very rapidly and uses lots of ammo! George Broussard officially confirmed the Chaingun's return in a post over at the 3D Realms Forums on August 31st, 2006. That same day he stated that the appearance of the Chaingun is very similar to its Duke Nukem 3D counterpart with the exception of a few small updates to modernize its look. Shrink Ray The description of the Shrink Ray as stated in the Duke Nukem 3D manual:"This slick weapon captured from the aliens will shrink your enemies to pint-sized for several seconds. During that time, Duke can stomp and squish the shrunken foes by walking on top of them. Be careful when around mirrors!" When asked if the Shrink Ray would be returning (along with the Freezer) George said: "We're bringing them both back. They were too fun, and part of what made Duke 3D unique." (January 27th, 2005) Freezethrower The descriptions of the Freezethrower in Duke Nukem 3D describes it as: "Streams of powerful molecular discharges ricochet through the environment as this weapon chills its victim down to the point of death and ultimate crystallization. Once an enemy is frozen, you'll have only a few seconds to shatter him beyond the point of recovery, else thawing will ensue." When asked if the Freezethrower would be returning (along with the Shrink Ray) George said: "We're bringing them both back. They were too fun, and part of what made Duke 3D unique." (January 27th, 2005) Pipebomb The pipebomb is an explosive thrown by hand that can be triggered by a separate hand-held remote detonator, giving Duke the ability to rig levels with some tasty traps. In response to a forum suggestion on the implementation of hand grenades as a part of Duke's arsenal, George Broussard simply said: "Pipe Bombs > Nades" (July 9th, 2005). The next day, July 10th, in the same thread, he elaborated on the implementation of pipebombs, mainly the ability to pick up pipebombs thrown by other players: "No, that's gameplay and intentional. If you have pipe bombs in the world, they are just that. A pipe bomb. Another player can indeed pick them up if you aren't qucik on the detonator :)" George also clarified that this did not apply to pipebombs tossed directly at players: "No, it would bounce off. I'm talking about pipe bombs at rest, just lying in the world. You guys see all the details we have to deal with! :)" In December 2005, George reconfirmed the use of a quick-key to launch pipebombs on the fly and revealed an added implementation of a time-delayed detonation:"Easier to just toss out a pipe bomb any time you want, with the dedicated key :)" (December 27th, 2005) The next day he further expanded on this by saying:"Yeah. What we did was that if you just throw out a Pipe Bomb via the qucik key, it goes out and detonates in a few seconds. If you want to throw it out and use the trigger, then you select it using the normal weapons interface. We assume that if you are throwing a bomb out via the quick key, you really want it to go off, quickly. So this enables you to toss out a few, quickly, in high stress situations, or throw one out via the weapon selection and be more sneaky about it." (December 28th, 2005) Laser Trip Mine / Proximity Mines In a checklist response to "proximity mines in multiplayer", George answered in the affirmative (January 19th, 2005). It is unclear if he meant the Laser Trip Mine from Duke Nukem 3D instead, nor whether the Proximity Mines would come in place of them or be an added functionality of them. The Laser Trip Mine in Duke Nukem 3D is a wall-mounted mine that emits a normal laser beam once placed. The activated tripbomb would then explode in a powerful directional blast if any entity crossed its laser. Category:Weapons Category:Lists